Little Haiti
Little Haiti is a neighborhood in Vice City. Character Little Haiti is noted to be more run-down than Little Havana, with the presence of poorly maintained buildings, low-wealth businesses and smaller homes. The gang's solvent factory, located at the west side of Little Haiti, was destroyed in a Cuban ambush, aided by Tommy Vercetti. A large printing press, which would be purchased by Tommy Vercetti later in the storyline for money counterfeiting, is located at the border between Little Haiti and Little Havana. Phil Cassidy's home and weapons armory is located on the northwest end of Little Haiti. Kaufman Cabs, a local taxi cab company, is also based in Little Haiti, located a block north of Auntie Poulet's shack. An area within Little Haiti has its own zone name: Junk Yard. It consists of equipments and vehicles associated to junk yards in real life. Influence Little Haiti is based on the real-life neighborhood of Miami with the same name. Gang control In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (1984), Little Haiti is under control of the Cholos street gang that at the time also controlled Little Havana. The Cholos were presumably to be wiped out after their weapon warehouse was destroyed by Victor Vance and the Cubans leaving Little Haiti open for the Haitian control which takes place two years later. Notable residents *Auntie Poulet *Phil Cassidy *Victor Vance (1984) Businesses ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *American Drapery *Baran Discount & Coffee Shop *Belle Maitresse Beauty Salon *Billy’s Records *Botanica Carlos Miguel *C.A.M. *Café Under the Tree *Calle 8 Cafeteria *Carnicero Romero *Coin Laundry *Crocs Bar *Église Baptiste De La Régénération *El Nuevo Siglo Supermarket *Funeraria Romero *Health & Rehabilitation *Joe's Beds *Kaufman Cabs *La Tradicion Cubana Cigar Factory *Leydi D. Café *Nene's Barber Shop *Old Amsterdam Coffee Shop *Pay 'n' Spray *Phil’s Place *Riverside Pavilion *Rough 'n' Ready Streetwear *Ryton Aide *San Felis Hotel *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. *Tony's Furniture *Vice City Junkyard ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Electric Boulevard *El Nuevo Siglo Supermarket *El Pequeño Cocinero *Fidl *Hermit Clothing *King Knuts *KLÜNT *Le Singe d'Arbre *Libros Sucios *Mal Viento *Merkins *Nalgas Grandes Clothes *Old Amsterdam Coffee Shop *Pay 'n' Spray *Quimby & Flange *Vice City Junkyard *White Stallionz Bar Gallery LittleHaiti-GTAVC-northeastwards.jpg|Little Haiti in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, as viewed to the northeast. Haiti.jpg|The center of Little Haiti. Hscww (1366 x 768).jpg|Little Haiti with Little Havana and Vice Port seen from afar. Trivia *There are billboards found around Little Haiti in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City advertising it as a beach neighborhood. This is ironic since Little Haiti is essentially the ghetto of Vice City, being the most rundown neighborhood in the city. These billboards are absent in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. **The slogan on these billboards - "LIFE'S A BEACH" - is a reference to the saying "life's a bitch", further evidenced by the fact that the "EA" in the slogan has been written over with "IT" by a vandal, making it actually read "LIFE'S A BITCH". ***The slogan is also the name of a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Other than the Haitian gang themselves, there are no pedestrians who speak with Haitian accents or Haitian Creole, or appear to be distinctly Haitian; though there are large numbers of black pedestrians who will spawn in this area. Navigation de:Little Haiti es:Little Haiti pl:Małe Haiti pt:Little Haiti Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Vice City Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Mainland Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Mainland